Découvrir le passé et ne plus penser à demain
by zeh' cup CakE
Summary: [Oshot, yaoi] Mystel découvrira que Brooklyn n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il croyait, et qu'il porte sur ses épaules un douloureux passé. le don de pô l'avoir pour les résumés et les titres aussi


Oha yo tout l'monde!! Ça va? Moi oui!!! Bon, à défaut de ne pas avoir fini _Broken_ pour Noël, voilà un petit (long? (Enfin, pour moi XD)) one-shot pour vous!! J'espère que vous allez aimer!! En tout cas, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire! Même si j'ai dut la recommencer… (Alors là, si je doit re-recommencer, j'le fait pas!!! XD) En tout cas, juste pour vous dire, les termes utilisés tant qu'aux nationalités des personnages ne sont que mes déductions, alors n'en tenez pas trop compte lolll Anyway! Je vous le lance, bonne lecture et vous me donnerez vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises! Salut!

* * *

Les rayons brûlants du soleil traversèrent la barrière de tissus, caressant doucement le visage du rouquin endormit, le tirant de sa protection qu'était son monde rêvé. C'est en repoussant une mèche rebelle qu'il se tira de ses couvertures de neige pour affronter une fois de plus le monde achalandé de l'abbaye. Il commença donc ses préparations pour la journée, qui, cause de son passé, s'avérèrent à être très longue. C'est donc après une bonne douche chaude et une demi-heure de préparatifs qu'il sortit de sa chambre, rejoignant ses coéquipiers dans la salle commune de l'immeuble du BEGA.

Comme à chaque matin, Brooklyn retrouva, assis sur un divan bleu devant une grande fenêtre, deux de ses partenaires d'équipe, soit Garland et l'adorable Mystel. Ce dernier était tranquillement assis à boire son éternel chocolat chaud, alors que le bleuté lisait calmement son livre, couché sur le divan, les jambes croisés. Le japonais aux cheveux roux alla les rejoindre, se glissant avec difficulté entre les deux jeunes hommes. Le maître d'Appollon feignit n'avoir rien remarqué, jusqu'à ce que les coups amicaux donnés par son ami l'obligent à s'asseoir normalement sur le fauteuil. L'égyptien blond regardait la scène en souriant, ne disant rien, se contentant de boire. Garland rangea son livre et s'acquitta de la simple tâche de commencer la discussion :

-Bien dormis vous deux?

Mystel hocha la tête de haut en bas, alors que le rouquin approuva verbalement, un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'me suis vraiment bien reposer! J'en avait besoin, Hiro n'y es pas aller légèrement hier…

-C'que j'me demande, dit Mystel, prononçant ses premiers mots de la journée, c'est pourquoi qu'il te fait travailler comme ça. Tu es certainement, et de loin même, le meilleur joueur que le Beyblade a connu.

-Merci, Mystou, sourit le concerné.

Le blond soupira, tout en haussant les épaules.

-T'as pas à me remercier, j'dit la vérité, c'est tout.

Il se leva, avant de continuer :

-Bon, j'vous laisse. Poseidon à besoin d'un bon nettoyage, à plus!

-Bye Mystou!

Les deux autres regardèrent le jeune homme partir, direction sa chambre, en silence. Le japonais aux cheveux bleu fut le premier à parler, ne pouvant plus retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps.

-Tu l'aimes, pas vrai?

Le rouquin se retourna d'un geste vif et rapide, abordant une jolie couleur rouge sur ses joues pâles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dit là? Mystel n'est qu'un ami pour moi! Rien de plus!

-Mais tu en aimerais davantage, non?

En guise de réponse, le rouquin fronça les sourcils, rougissant malgré plus.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça, hein?

-Je sais pas… une idée comme ça, mentis le bleuté en haussant les épaules.

Il repris son livre et poursuivit :

-Enfin, je veux seulement te dire que, peu importe celui que ton cœur choisira, avant de faire une bêtise, penses-y deux fois.

Le roux resta longtemps à le fixer, septique. Que lui valait ce conseil? Pourquoi Garland lui disait-il cela, maintenant? D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le bleuté n'avait jamais présenté une quelconque marque d'affection pour lui. Mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle? Est-il possible d'être amoureux au point de ne plus remarquer _aucune _attention qui nous est porté? Parce que, bien qu'il veuille le cacher, le rouquin était bel et bien amoureux du joli petit blond. Ça durait depuis quelques semaines déjà; bouffées de chaleur, sueur et rougissement immédiat en la présence de l'être aimé. Il était tout simplement incapable de se tenir en place, lorsqu'il était près. Les hormones, se disait-il, mais certaines choses le faisait douter qu'il ressente une très forte attirance _physique_. Certaines choses, à lesquelles le simple fait d'y penser lui fait passer des frissons le long de l'échine. Et ces spasmes, semblables à ceux ressentis lors de ces épreuves, épreuves qu'un homme n'aurait jamais dût surmonter. Il avait passé près de neuf ans de sa vie avec ça, n'ayant eu que quatre petites années pour s'en remettre; le calme avant la tempête.

-T'es pas obliger de rester.

Brooklyn sursauta légèrement, sortant de ses pensées. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et, trouvant le soleil, les arbres et l'air pur invitants, décida d'aller méditer sur ses sentiments à l'extérieur. Mais il fut vite obliger d'abandonner cette intention, car, à peine fut-il arrivé à sa chambre pour prendre sa veste, que son coach en sortit.

-Brooklyn? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-J'allais me promener, idiot.

Le dit idiot le dévisagea, avec un regard sévère.

-T'as oublier qu'il y a entraînement?

L'élève soupira, partagé entre le découragement et la frustration.

-Tu ne pourrais pas, _une seule journée_, laisser tomber ce foutu entraînement? Y'en a marre! Tu va finir par me tuer si tu continu comme ça! De plus, j'en ai beaucoup plus à t'apprendre que _toi_ tu en as à m'apprendre!

La réponse d'Hiro ne se fit pas attendre; il plaqua violemment le rouquin contre le mur, le retenant par une forte prise aux poignets.

-Tu crois _vraiment_ que tu es en position de me faire face?

Brooklyn tremblait maintenant, il savait de quoi le frère du champion du monde était capable. _La tempête après le calme…_

-Oh, pauvre petite chose…

Il rit, d'un rire mi-démoniaque, mi-amusé, avant de caresser la joue du maître de Zeus, de sa main libre.

-T'as peur du gros méchant loup?

-L…Lâche-moi, Kinomiya!!

-Tu vas faire ce que je te dis de faire?

-O…Oui! Mais lâche-moi!

Les yeux turquoise du rouquin s'étaient lentement voilés d'un rideau humide de larmes. Le bleuté relâcha sèchement sa prise, laissant sa victime assise sur le sol, frottant son poignet droit, afin d'apaiser la douleur.

-C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimer faire mumuse avec toi…

-T'es répugnant… murmura Brooklyn, profondément dégoûté.

L'autre ne sembla pas du tout être atteint par cette remarque, trouvant même une raison d'en rire :

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça? Pff… je parlerait pas trop si j'était à ta place mon beau…

Il marqua une pose, donnant un léger coup de pied sur les jambes du japonais roux.

-Allez, lève-toi, on a pas toute la journée.

Brooklyn se releva, avec peine, et suivit son coach jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement, un autre endroit de martyre dans ce monde de brutes.

(…)

C'était le soir… le cadran, seule source de clarté dans cette chambre sombre, affichait les neuf heures tapant. Le silence régnait et rien ne bougeait, ne serait-ce que le bruit du vent qui soufflait la tempête à l'extérieur, et des flots de larmes coulant sur les joues meurtries d'un jeune homme à la dignité détruite, depuis bon nombre d'année. Un couteau à la main, il s'infligeait d'importante coupure au poignet, celui qui n'était pas marqué de la marque du tout-puissant. Le sang coulait doucement, tout comme le torrent de ses larmes, portant avec elles la souffrance et la peur. Trop de fois dans sa vie avait-il été sali, considéré comme un simple jouet que l'on utilise comme bon nous semble, mais dont on ignore la vrai souffrance qu'il subit jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Plus rien en lui n'inspirait la quelconque joie, pas même la pensé de l'être aimé. Tout avait été dissipé par la peur, la souffrance et la honte, qui avait été cachée au plus profond de lui-même depuis déjà trop longtemps. Son envie de disparaître bouillonnait en lui depuis bons nombres d'années, mais quelque chose lui en empêchait. Comme si quelqu'un, quelque part, pourrait lui réapprendre à vivre, lui prouver que la vie n'est pas seulement un chemin bien plus pire que l'enfer, mais une aventure avec ses hauts et ses bas. Mais seulement, qui était cette personne? Qui perdrait son temps avec un jouet finit à l'usure? De toutes façon, plus aucun homme ne pourra à présent l'approcher sans que le mal réapparaisse…

Soudain, un cri vint déchirer le silence, coupant cour aux pensées malheureuse. Un cri de peur et de souffrance, désinvolte. Deux formes se tenaient dans la pénombre; l'une sanglotant, une main sur sa propre épaule, l'autre debout, ne sachant que faire. Ce fût la première qui se prononça, avec difficulté dans sa tempête de larmes.

-Baka! T…Tu n'croit pas… que t'en a fait assez… pour aujourd'hui?!

-Excuse-m…

-Ta gueule!

Perdu dans ses sanglots, Brooklyn n'avait même pas remarqué que cette voix, si douce et bienveillante, ne puisse être celle de son bourreau. Seul cette chaleur, bienveillante à ses côtés, ne le fit comprendre.

-…Mystel…?

Sa voix était porteuse d'espoir, celle d'avoir enfin quelqu'un d'aimable auprès de lui.

-Oui, c'est moi… tu préfère que je m'en aille? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Cette seule question suffit pour mettre le rouquin en état de panique; il ne voulait pas perdre sa seule moitié protectrice. Il s'agrippa au maître de Poseidon, le suppliant de rester à ses côtés :

-N… non, reste! Je n'veux pas que tu partes!

Devant tant d'avidité et d'anéantissement, Mystel ne put refuser. Il laissa le roux l'enlacer et pleurer ses douleurs sur son épaule, le seul refuge qu'il ait trouvé pour se confier. Ses mots n'étaient que des murmures incompréhensibles, à l'exception près de quelques termes et prénoms à peine audibles. Au bout d'un moment, réalisant qu'il salissait à son tour celui qu'il aimait, Brooklyn se défit rapidement de l'étreinte réconfortante.

-Désolé…

Ce mot fit prononcer par les deux jeunes hommes, tout les deux portant un rouge vif sur leur joues, mais qui ne parut pas à l'autre dans la noirceur de la pièce. Le japonais baissa la tête, sous l'effet de la gêne, puis demanda, d'une voix à peine discernable :

-Mystel… pourquoi… est-tu venu?

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi…

Un lourd silence suivit cette vérité, les deux vis-à-vis pensant chacun à tout ce que pourrait insinuer ces mots.

-Merci…

Le blond sourit.

-T'as pas à me remercier, j'dit la vérité, c'est tout.

Brooklyn sourit à son tour, faiblement, mais ne dit rien. Mystel entoura doucement les épaules de son coéquipier de ses bras. Celui-ci ressentit un frisson lui monter le long de la colonne vertébrale, mais ne dit rien, préférant la chaleur de son ange à un semblant d'un sentiment de sûreté.

-Tu n'voudrais pas aller marcher dehors, pour te calmer un peu?

Le roux approuva d'un bref signe de tête et se leva, bientôt imiter par le blondinet. C'est après s'être échanger de bref sourires qu'ils quittèrent la sombre chambre, pour s'engouffrer dans la noirceur plus imposante des couloirs de l'abbaye. Comme par instinct, Brooklyn attrapa la main de l'égyptien, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de la porte de sortie. Mystel frissonna à ce contact, mais ne le refusa nullement, ne sachant point s'il faisait ça pour rassurer son ami ou par simple plaisir.

(…)

Quelques heures avaient passé rapidement, trop vite même, et le silence régnait, interrompu parfois par le bruissement des feuilles ou le sifflement du vent. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient depuis ce temps à l'extérieur, sous la surveillance constante de la pleine lune et des étoiles. Brooklyn dormait paisiblement, la tête sur les cuisses de Mystel. Celui-ci, perdu dans ses pensées, caressait doucement la main du rouquin tout en promenant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, parmi les mèches rousses. La carté lunaire lui avait permis d'entr'apercevoir des nombreuses blessures sur son coéquipier, autant coupure qu'ecchymoses, notamment des profondes plaies sur son poignet gauche. Des traces de sang ses trouvait sur la manche du même bras, ainsi que sur le devant de son épaule droite, celle qu'il avait touché il y a deux ou trois heures de cela. Le simple fait de penser à sa réaction suffisait pour le mettre horriblement mal à l'aise, mais aussi de le mettre en état de réflexion. Ce n'était pas normal d'agir ainsi; après tout, il n'avait que touché son épaule…

Doucement, le bel au bois dormant se réveilla, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se rassit, fasse à son protecteur, et demanda, tout en se frottant les yeux :

-J'ai dormis longtemps?

-Une ou deux heures, pourquoi?

-Pour savoir…

Il alla se placer près du blond, très près même, et appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Ce geste gêna Mystel mais, se disant que ça rassurerait le rouquin, il ne fit rien pour le repousser.

-Désolé de t'avoir engueuler tantôt. J't'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre; j'voulais pas…

-Pas grave, c'est d'ma faute, j'aurais pas dût rentrer comme ça.

-Mais si… Enfin, s'il y a quelque chose que j'peux faire pour que tu m'pardonnes, ne te gêne pas.

-Y a rien… soupira le plus jeune des deux. Enfin, si. J'veux savoir c'que t'as.

L'autre inspira profondément, fixant les souliers du blond.

-Tu sais… On ignore ce que ressent quelqu'un qui est victime de meurtre, de viol ou d'inceste... On se dit que, si ça nous arrives, c'est sur qu'on va en parler. Mais tu vois, moi, j'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, jamais pût me dire que, quoi qu'il en soit, je parlerai. Parce que, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'en ai toujours été victime…

Ses yeux laissèrent couler doucement quelques larmes, mais sa voix ne trahis pas sa tristesse :

-J'ai toujours été utiliser comme si je n'avait été qu'un simple jouet qu'on utilise à notre guise… personne ne me respecte…

-Et moi, je compte pour quoi?

Brooklyn leva le regard vers le blondinet, qui lui souriait gentiment.

-Arrête de déconner, tu t'en fou complètement de se qui pourrait m'arriver, murmura-t-il en tournant la tête vers le ciel.

-Vraiment? Alors pourquoi suis-je ici à t'écouter?

Le rouquin soupira, se couchant dans l'herbe, les mains derrière la tête, puis se résigna à lui donner raison.

-Bon, okay, j'avoue. Mais tu es le seul. _Et le seul dont j'ai besoin…_

Mystel resta silencieux quelques instants puis, ne pouvant contrôler son immense curiosité, demanda :

-C'est… ton père qui t'as violer?

Le concerné pris assez de temps avant répondre, pour ne simplement hocher la tête de haut en bas.

-Et maintenant, qui c'est?

-T'as finit avec tes questions idiotes?!

Le ton de sa voix, dur et froid, surpris le blond.

-Désolé… je n'savais pas que…

-Raaâh, ta gueule!

Il s'était levé et se dirigeait maintenant vers l'abbaye. Mystel alla le rejoindre, le prenant par le bras.

-Attend… ne part pas, j'voulais pas…

L'autre le regarda et perçut que les beaux grands yeux du blond s'étaient humidifiés. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu pleures? Pourquoi te soucis-tu de ce qui pourrais m'arriver? Tu as une belle vie, rien ne t'est arrivé, alors je n'vois—

-Je t'aime.

-Quoi?!

-Je t'aime, Brooklyn. Je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de te dire ça, mais je n'y p…—

-Pourquoi?

Mystel le regarda, ahuri.

-Pourquoi tu me mens? Tu crois que je n'ai pas assez souffert comme ça?

-Mais je—

-Arrête! Tu ne peux _pas _m'aimer! On ne peut tout simplement pas m'aimer! C'est… impossible! Comment veux tu aimer quelqu'un qui—

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Mystel avait décidé d'employer la meilleure façon pour lui prouver son amour, commençant par déposer son index sur la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Tout doucement, il retira son doigt et s'approcha, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le souffle du roux contre son visage. Il ferma les yeux et parcouru les derniers centimètres qui le séparait des lèvres rosées du rouquin et l'embrassa doucement. Il n'alla pas plus loin, de peur d'effrayer celui qu'il aimait et, après avoir quitté les lèvres sucrées, sourit.

Brooklyn fit la moue, puis décida de continuer leur baiser. Il prit Mystel par les hanches et l'approcha de lui. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ange blond et réclama avec douceur et sensualité l'entré de sa bouche, qui lui fut vite accordée. Il commença tout d'abord par explorer les parties moins importantes, puis, convaincu qu'il n'y avait rien de trop intéressant, il alla caresser délicatement la langue du blond. Il quitta la hanche pour aller prendre la main chaude de celui qui avait volé son cœur. Celui-ci en fit de même, l'autre main étant contre le cou du japonais. Leur baiser reportait parfaitement l'amour qu'ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre; s'avait été la meilleure façon de le prouver.

Ils se séparèrent quelques temps plus tard et se sourirent.

-Je t'aime, Brooklyn, murmura le blond.

-M… Moi aussi, Mystel…

La vision du rouquin s'était embrumée, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était des larmes de joies qui en étaient la cause. L'égyptien l'enlaça doucement, bientôt imiter par celui qu'il aimait. Ils restèrent ainsi durant longtemps, puis entrèrent dans l'abbaye, main dans la main. Ils avaient plusieurs choses à se dire et à faire, et dehors n'était pas du tout la place pour les réaliser…

* * *

Voilà! Finit! … Ben, c'est ça! Loll XDDD J'ai prévue une suite, je verrai si je la mets en tenant compte des reviews… alors, si vous la voulez, faites-moi signe!! Cya! Et une pitite review ne serait pas de refus! 


End file.
